Fantastic Four Vol 1 269
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** Palisades * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The members of the Fantastic Four are seen in other publications prior to this story. They are: ** Reed and Sue were pulled forward in time to Earth-60166 by their 60166 counterparts who are celebrating their 40th wedding anniversary. Reed is returned moments later with no memory of the encounter. As seen in . ** She-Hulk was last seen in where she was involved in a battle with the Eternals. ** Johnny was last seen at the wedding of Black Bolt and Medusa in . * This issue specifies that Wyatt's grandfather Silent Fox had recently died. Silent Fox was last seen in when Wyatt was saved from the demon Dryminextes by Johnny and Son of Satan. * Sharon Selleck was last seen trying to make a move on Johnny in , this is her last appearance to date. * This is not Alicia Masters, but Lyja a Skrull spy sent to infiltrate the Fantastic Four. Some facts about this: ** Sharon recalls how "Alicia" had been the long time girlfriend of the Thing. Alicia and Ben had been dating consistently since . ** The Thing decided to stay on Battleworld following the events of because he discovered that he could change back and forth between his human and Thing forms. He remains on Battleworld from - . ** As revealed in , Lyja took the form of Alicia Masters due to her relationship with the Thing. When it was discovered that Ben was no longer with the team, she decided to focus her attention on making the Human Torch fall in love with her, so she could maintain Alicia's close ties with the group. * Sue mentions how she recently a miscarriage of her second child, here are some facts: ** The second child of Reed and Sue Richards was conceived during a trip through the Negative Zone in - , Sue getting impregnated in , although she did not become aware of this until . ** As established in every time Sue gets pregnant it causes complications due to her unique physiology. This pregnancy was no different, however unlike when Franklin was born, Reed was too late to save the child and it was stillborn in . ** Years later in , Franklin uses his powers to resurrect the dead child and restart Sue's pregnancy. With the help of Doctor Doom she gives birth to Valeria in . * Franklin mentions their home in Belle Porte. Some facts: ** In , Reed and Sue decided to get a home away from the Baxter Building for Franklin to have a normal childhood after he was tortured by Annihilus in - . ** Sue purchased the house in Belle Porte in . ** The family then moved in posing as the "Benjamin" family in . * This is the first time that Sue mentions how she and Reed first met -- while Reed was a young college student renting out a room at her aunts home. states that Sue was thirteen at the time she first met Reed. The average age of a college senior is 21, which makes Reed is between 8 to 12 years Sue's senior. * At the time of this story, She-Hulk's true identity was a secret, she later abandoned all pretenses of a double identity after she was trapped in her She-Hulk form at the end of . * There are a few items in this story that should be considered topical references per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616: ** The Twin Towers of the World Trade Center should be considered a topical reference. The towers were destroyed in a terrorist attack on September 11, 2001. As the Modern Age of Heroes has existed for 14 years in Marvel time, the timescale has moved forward such that there are no points in time in the Marvel present that take place prior to the twin towers going down. ** This story also shows the Statue of Liberty with massive scaffolds around it. At the time this story was published the Statue of Liberty was undergoing a massive restoration project that began in 1984 and were finally completed in 1986. This should be considered a topical reference. ** The appearance of Ronald Reagan as President of the United States. Reagan was president from January 1981-January 1989. Like all political figures who appear in the modern age, Reagan's appearance as President should be considered topical. * Sue mentions how Reed has placed Sue on the sidelines again, just like he did after Franklin was born. Some history on this: ** Franklin was born in , At the time Sue had already been replaced on the team by Crystal who took over Sue's role on the team back in . ** After Franklin was born, Sue was on leave from the team until she returned full time in . Despite this, she was often remanded to less dangerous duties until Crystal was forced to leave the team for health reasons in . ** Reed continued to undermine Sue's role on the team until , causing them to develop marital problems until Sue finally left the team and separated from Reed due to their differences over her role on the team and her role as a mother and wife in . Sue was eventually replaced with Medusa in . ** Reed and Sue's separation escalated further when Reed was forced to shut down Franklin's mind in order to prevent his powers from raging out of control in . Sue almost divorced Reed, but the Namor McKenzie and the Inhuman Royal Family convinced the couple to reconcile in . ** Still after this Sue needed time to figure out where she was going on the team, Franklin's mind was restored in . Sue was only a part time member of the team, but rejoined when Medusa returned to the Inhumans in . Since then Sue had become more of an equal on the team. * The origin of Terminus is revealed in . He is identified as a Termini created by the Terminex to destroy the Celestials. He should not be confused with the Fonabi, an entry in identifies Terminus as a member of the Fonabi. This was revealed as false in the above referenced Thor Annual. This confusion is during the events of none were aware that the Deviant known as Jorro had usurped the identity of Terminus. This truth was revealed in . Publication Notes * Larry Niven is listed as "Science Advisor" for this issue. * This issue features a letters page, Fantastic Four Fan Page. Letters are published from Greg Pollick, Lamont Culver, Bob Piederson, Carolyn Summerfeldt, and Stan Lee. | Trivia = * Stan Lee concludes his letter with his trademark, "Excelsior!". | Recommended = | Links = }}